


Thank God For The Refs

by IminUndertaleHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk plays hockey, It was pretty bad., It's sad and a little agrivating, Sans is a referee, Some of the parents at my brother's game were out to get one of the players, They were cheering for a 14-year-old to get knocked out by a check., This is kinda based off of what happened at my brother's hockey game., Toriel is a worried but amused mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminUndertaleHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk plays hockey and one game makes everything change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For The Refs

**Author's Note:**

> This took like three hours. This was also based a lot on my brother's hockey game that I went to earlier tonight.
> 
> ANY QUESTIONS OR ANYTHING YOU CAN CONTACT ME AT MY TUMBLR: the-flaming-creampuff
> 
> The song is Your Best Nightmare + Finale by KHTLL13. Lyrics used were at 4:00 to 4:15
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWU-tawWDog

Sans still doesn’t know how Frisk talked him and Toriel into letting them play hockey, but he also doesn’t know how they were able to talk him into being a referee. 

He enjoyed doing it, as he got to watch Frisk play and he enjoyed being in the cold of the rink. Watching Frisk play was always interesting because they released their anger through this sport. Along with talking the two of them into letting them play hockey, Frisk talked the two into letting them be in a checking league. Although it scared Sans, he was happy to see that Frisk was having fun. 

They made new friends in the process of playing, but they also made many enemies. They have amazing balance, and are pretty strong for their age. This resulted in them being able to make strong and amazingly clean checks, but not get knocked down. They enjoyed doing this, as they were able to keep their anger under control by releasing it through their hits.

It took a lot of convincing to get Toriel to come out to a game, but Sans was able to talk her into it. How he was able to do this, Frisk will never know. Nonetheless, he was able to do it. When Toriel came out to her first game, she found that many of the women from the PTA, both friends and nonfriends, had kids on the team. She talked with them as she watched her child play, so it was a win-win.

Sans enjoyed reffing because he also made friends and enemies. It was more of he was able to make friends with the other referees and was able to make enemies out of some of the parents. He did make friends with some of the parents, but that was mostly through Toriel. The local hockey club liked him because he was both fair and willing to work almost any game. 

There was one game in particular that he was happy about being able to work.

The dirty games, especially in a Bantam league, are always the most fun because he gets to see how far some of the kids can go before they break and either start a fight or get a penalty for trying to. He was able to remember what makes the kids snap and stop that from happening. He hated to see the kids fight, since he still held his ability to track a person’s HP and LV. He loved these games, but hated them at the same time.

Sans was always the ref sent in to stop the fights, because he could be threatening when he wants to be. The kids who like to pick fights don’t do that when he is reffing a game. That is, all except for one kid. He would try to do that, but Sans would stop him before anything got out of hand. There were a few times that he was able to throw a punch or two before Sans noticed, but that is usually as far as it got. Those were usually the times when there was another fight on the ice that he was trying to break up.

This game was just downright brutal, and Sans knew it.

One penalty on them, two on the other team. Their opponent was starting to play dirty, and the parents went along with it. In fact, the parents were supporting it. One was already ejected from the arena for attempting to throw a punch at the head coach during half time. This was one of the worst games that any of them had ever seen, and the kids were terrified. Well, the kids on Frisk’s team were terrified, but the kids on the other team seemed to be enjoying it. 

Frisk, being the captain, had to stay determined and fearless. At least, they had to appear so. They were actually terrified, as both the parents and their kids were out for their head. The screaming from the parents was getting worse, and it was all projected to Frisk. Nonetheless, they stayed calm and made sure to keep a level head. They didn’t try to start any fights, and if they did, they were caught before the first punch was thrown.

They were skating, not even close to the puck, when they were crosschecked in the chest. When the other’s stick hit them in the chest, their binder pressed uncomfortably. Yes, they should have taken it off, but they didn’t have the time to. Also, they were told by their coaches that they had to wear it in the locker rooms. While they were being pinned up against the boards, the boy then elbowed them in the head. Frisk fell onto the ice and sat there for a second. Using the boards, they got back on their feet.

Apparently, the boy saw this as a threat.

He threw off his gloves and punched Frisk in the stomach. Neither of the referees saw this one-sided fight, as they were trying to break up a fight that was on the other side of the ice. They stepped back, but the boy followed them. He threw another punch at them, but this time at their head. They were able to dodge this punch, along with the next three. The boy then threw his gloves off and tackled Frisk. He slammed their head on the ice twice before they got out from under them. They backed over to the boards again, and he followed them again. He grabbed their facemask and began to slam their head on the boards.

The last thing that Frisk saw was the boy being pulled off of them before they fell unconscious.

\---

Sans kneeled next to them and took their helmet off. Three paramedics and the other referee crowded around the child.

“Back away from the child, I have to check their stats.”

“Their stats?” The paramedics gave him a weird look.

“It is similar to their vitals, but shows their HP and LV. We don’t need to worry about Frisk’s LV, as it is at zero.” The paramedics stayed put, while the other referee backed up. “I  _ said _ back _ up _ .” They moved back and Sans lifted their jersey. He was able to pull the soul through their shirt.

“What is that,” one of the paramedics asked.

“A pure human soul.” He began to mumble something and a small screen showed up. “Critical condition, one HP, defense is down,” he spoke loud enough for them all to hear. “James, get me the MCK from the penalty box.” The other referee skated as fast as he could, and he came back with a blue box. When he stopped, he accidentally sprayed Sans in the face. He started to apologize when Sans just told him to forget about it. He opened the box as the four other people crowded around them. He took out a small pen-like needle.

“What is that?”

“An HP pen. It heals a person, similar to a healing item in a game.” As Sans injected the pen into Frisk’s arm, he heard singing from the bench.

“It can’t be over, you cannot give up! You have to keep surviving! He thinks he’s got you, show him you can’t lose. You have to stay determined! Frisk, stay determined! We know you’ve got this! You still can show him your power!”

Frisk lurched forward with a gasp as their body adjusted to the burst of HP in their system. Sans stood up and gave a thumbs up. The crowd went wild, some with anger and some with joy. Frisk  got up and skated to the middle of the ice. Sans, on the other hand, skated over to the announcer’s box and relayed a penalty while the boy who checked them was escorted from the ice and to the locker room by one of the coaches.

“Number 15 for the Flyers, Zachary Beller, ejected for unsportsmanlike conduct, intentional head contact, and cross-checking.”

The fans went  _ fucking crazy _ .

The game was still dirty, but it was even worse. It ended with Frisk’s team winning by one point in overtime, and the other team being  _ fuckin’ pissed _ .

A guy tried to get into the locker room, but one of the coaches was holding him back. Frisk’s ‘I-seem-really-mean-and-scary-but-I’m-a-pushover’ friend stood behind the coach and was ready to remove him with force if needed. If the guy was outside of the locker room, they couldn’t do anything.

But, if he was in the locker room, they could do anything they needed to so they they could get him out.

One of the coaches from the other team pulled the man by the collar to another part of the rink. While this was happening, Sans had to come in and carry Frisk out of the locker room so they could talk to Toriel. As Frisk was being helped with getting their gear off, they were crying.

“Frisk, can you tell me what is wrong?” They started to untie their skates, completely ignoring the question that they were asked. “Frisk, you need to talk to us about this. You can’t have this eating at your brain.”

“Did you hear what they were saying? About me?” Frisk spoke quietly through sobs. Their eyes were red, along with their cheeks. Their shoulders sat low and their back with a curve. “They were saying things, things not even the worst people would have said.” They looked up at Toriel. “They were out for blood.” They began to sob again as Toriel lifted her child. Sans went back into the locker room and grabbed their bag. The head coach stopped him.

“How’s Frisk holdin’ up? Those parents were pretty brutal.”

“They broke down, and Toriel probably has them in the car right now. I hate seeing kids like that, especially mine.”

“Wait a second, Frisk is your…”

“They are my adoptive child. Many find that pretty surprising”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense since you are so close to them.”

“They aren’t out of the best home, so they get attached very easily. Along with that, emotional stress isn’t really something that they can take for a long period of time. Those parents were really getting to them, so they’re really hurt.”

“Still, that child is strong. Also,” he patted Sans on the shoulder. “Thank god for the refs.”


End file.
